


Peppermint Kisses

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, SuG (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki had a surprise for his Masato, one he hoped would completely share his feelings for the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Advent challenge #3, prompt: peppermint. Set after SuG finishes their European tour next week.

“Oh. My. God.... NAOKI!”

That ... probably wasn't a good shout. Still, he took a couple extra minutes to wipe his hands and straighten hair and apron both before walking from the kitchen into the lounge. And couldn't help grinning at the stunned look on Masato's face. His lover had been all set to yell at him about not picking him up at the airport, Naoki was sure of it. Worth it for the stunned look on the other man's face, the way his bags had fallen around his feet. Though maybe not so much if those were tears on his cheeks

“Welcome home,” he said, crossing the space between them to peck a kiss to one cheek. Definitely tears. Crap, he was in trouble.

“Naoki....”

“I know you wanted me to meet you at the airport, but your management actually told me not to,” he said quickly. “And it meant I could have everything just right for when you got home. I know Christmas is still a couple weeks off, but while you were away seemed the perfect time to get everything set up.”

And he had gone all out with his decorating, especially in the lounge. Furniture had been completely rearranged to accommodate a fake tree that was almost too big for their apartment, and while it was the same tree as last year, Naoki had gone ahead and redone the decorations, all purples and blues and silver. He'd added a synthetic pine bough garland along the mantel over their gas fireplace, their singular extravagance, decorating it with silver reindeer stocking hangers and a couple surplus ornaments from the tree. He'd affixed an entire sheet of Christmas clings to the sliding glass door out to their balcony, a strand of icicle lights decorating the railing. Festive blue and silver pillows brightened their couch, a white poinsettia in a purple pot adding actual life to the room, and every flat surface held something holiday themed, from a bowl of hard candy to a stack of Santa coasters and a couple snow globes. Three as yet empty stockings hung in front of the small fire he'd turned on in anticipation of Masato's return, it and the tree filling the room with a warm, intimate glow. Naoki had even started wrapping packages - also in purple, blue, and silver papers - and tucked them under the tree, seeing no point in keeping them hidden, especially since they were well past the age of believing in Santa. 

“Naoki...”

“It's okay, right?” he asked, suddenly worried. He'd done all the shopping and redecorating on his own, without even once asking if it was okay with Masato. At the time he had been completely focused on surprising his lover, so certain he would know what Masato liked after being together with him for so long. And now suddenly he was filled with doubt. Masato was tearing up even more. Masato never cried like this. Not ever. Panic started to claw at Naoki - Masato hated it, this had been a mistake, and not even the peppermint cocoa and gingersnap cookies he had just pulled from the oven were going to save him this time.

“Oh god, you hate it. You just wanted to come home and relax and I ambushed you with Christmas and I'm so so-...”

Lips pressed to his, hands cupping his cheeks.

“Shut up, idiot,” Masato mumbled against his mouth, lightly pressing their foreheads together. “It's fine. Unexpected but just fine. Better than fine. It's wonderful. Crazy and over the top and wonderful. Surprised you don't have Christmas music playing, peppermint fiend.”

“Well actually...,” he started, but he didn't pull away, instead looping arms around Masato's waist and holding him close. “Mm, which do you want more, cocoa, cookies, or music?”

Masato hummed as he pretended to give the issue serious thought, one hand coming up to rub at his cheek. “Of those three, the cocoa,” he said a beat later, “but honestly, I think what I want most is a shower.”

“If you get started, I'll come wash your back in a minute. Then we can curl up in front of the fire and you can tell me all about your tour of Europe?”

“Mm, I think I can manage that. Keep your nose out of my bags, I'll unpack later.”

Naoki smiled, sneaking a quick peck that was actually completely mutual before gently nudging Masato towards the bathroom. After a week and a half overseas, perhaps Naoki shouldn't have been so surprised that Masato had reached his limit. He knew how to take care of his hime, though, knew how best to help him relax. And that was exactly what he would do, complete with a minty kiss or ten. They said mint and chocolate were good for relieving stress, now was as good a time as any to put that to the test.


End file.
